spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pio387/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Marchewką97
Witajcie! Dzisiaj nadszedł czas na wywiad z Marchewką97, administratorem i biurokratą Rayman Wiki. Bez zbędnego przedłużania, życzę po prostu dobrej lektury. ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/6/6e/4259078.png/150px-4259078.png.jpg ---- ;Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni, Marchewko. Na początek, przedstaw się. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Cześć, jestem Marchewka i przybyłem na Wikię w 2011 roku. Pochodzę z Tarnowa i staram się edytować na wikiach, choć niekoniecznie mi się to udaje, bo głównie przebywam na czatach. ;Powiedz, skąd wzięła się Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar? Czy jesteś do nich przywiązany? Moja nazwa użytkownika jest taka a nie inna, ponieważ marchewki są w moim ulubionym kolorze. Jakoś ich nie lubię jeść, ale tak wyszło. Obecny avatar pochodzi z kreskówki 7K, gdyż sam bardzo lubię kreskówki i oglądam ich dużo nawet teraz. Myślę, że chciałbym mieć poprzednią nazwę użytkownika, ale nie mam możliwości powrotu. Jestem przywiązany, ale do nicka Portalus. ;W takim razie myślę, że możemy zająć się Wikią. Powiedz, jak to się u Ciebie wszystko zaczęło i dlaczego jesteś już tutaj 3 lata? Co przyciąga Cię do Wikii? Zachęcił mnie mój kolega i postanowiłem założyć swoje własne wikie, takie jak Syberia Wiki, Moviestarplanet Wiki czy Hot Wheels Wiki (na poprzednim koncie, miałem ich całkiem dużo), do których obecnie się nie przyznaję, ale panowała tam miła atmosfera, chociaż nie było składu i ładu. Wikie są świetnymi miejscami na podzielenie się swoją wiedzą i przyjemnie się tu spędza czas, więc to zapewne mnie przyciągnęło, a jak już zacząłem edytować, to nie mogłem przestać. Dzięki Wikii poznałem też wielu fajnych ludzi i cieszę się, że tu jestem. ;Jesteś też na Centrum Społeczności. Jak na nie trafiłeś? Właściwie to długo nie wiedziałem o jego istnieniu. Gdzieś w lipcu udałem się na Centrum Społeczności zapewne dzięki Umarlakowi, bo mi je pokazał, by poprosić o pomóc i nie zawiodłem się. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Można tu mile spędzić czas na czacie i samemu udzielić komuś pomocy. ;Właśnie od tego ono jest. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Skoro jesteś od 2011 roku na Wikii, na pewno masz opinię o niektórych jej zmianach. Główne zmiany które wprowadza Wikia to jej rozszerzenia... co o nich sądzisz? Które wywarło na Tobie najlepszą opinię, a którego nie lubisz? Dlaczego? Takie urozmaicenia jak Tablice wiadomości czy Czat to świetne rozwiązania, aczkolwiek nie podobają mi się chociażby odznaczenia. Myślę, że wystarczą edycje, aby pokazać, jak ktoś jest zaangażowany w rozwój wiki. Zresztą ostatnie zmiany takie jak nowa globalna nawigacja czy prototyp nowych artykułów to zwyczajnie katastrofa. Nie trzeba na siłę zmieniać czegoś, co jest dobre. Najwyraźniej staffom w Wikii się nudzi. ;Czyli Twoim zdaniem Wikia idzie w złym kierunku? Można tak powiedzieć. Wprowadzanie na siłę tych rzeczy to jednak zły kierunek, ale trzeba także pamiętać, że Wikia długo rozwijała się w bardzo pozytywny sposób. ;Wikia to społeczność, duża społeczność. Co myślisz o naszej polskiej społeczności? Jakie widzisz w niej zalety, a jakie wady? Jak myślisz, co trzeba zrobić, by naprawić te wady? Chciałbym, żeby nie istnieli anonimowi userzy, a każdy posiadał konto. Cieszę się z istniejącej obecnie polskiej społeczności użytkowników. Dobrze by było, gdyby użytkownicy nie robili spamu, nie tworzyli wandalizmów (jeśli wiki nie jest wymarła, to i tak nic im nie da zrobienie tego, a osoba, która to naprawi tylko doda sobie edycji) i zaznajomili się z prawidłowym działaniem wiki. Niektórzy powinni też dostać na gwiazdkę słowniki ortograficzne. Wygląda na to, że takie są uroki świata i nic na to nie poradzimy. A jeśli chodzi o zalety naszej społeczności, to wiele użytkowników jest naprawdę pomocnych i potrafią być mili, a także mają niezwykły zapał do pracy i osiągają pięciocyfrowe liczniki edycji, więc nie są takimi leniuchami jak ja. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png ;W polskiej społeczności są też nowi użytkownicy. Co takim polecisz? Niech nie korzystają z Visual Editora lub klasycznego, a niech uczą się pisać w źródłowym. To zdecydowanie wyjdzie im na korzyść. Powinni także przestrzegać zasad na wiki i nie siać zamętu. ;A nowemu administratorowi? Lepiej żeby nie brał CSS-a z innych wiki, a niech poprosi jakąś osobę w temacie o pomoc w tworzeniu go. Dobrze by również było, aby nie nadużywał władzy i darował sobie bany na zawsze za nazwanie kogoś gimbusem (story of my life). ;Prawda, nadużywanie władzy rodzi konflikty na wiki... a poza Wikią, czym się zajmujesz? Czasami gram na konsoli, bo uwielbiam gry od małego berbecia, czasem też próbuję stowrzyć muzykę w FL Studio, innym razem staram się wytworzyć grę w RPG Makerze, a jeszcze innym razem uczę się do szkoły, która sama w sobie bardzo mi się podoba. A, jeszcze rysuję w Paincie i tworzę grafikę w Photoshopie i jeśli się do tego przyłożę, to wyjdzie mi to naprawdę dobrze i to jest chyba moją pasją. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;No to rozwijaj swoje pasje. Doszliśmy do końca wywiadu, kogo chcesz pozdrowić (a strzelam, że przez 3 lata aktywności na Wikii masz kogo http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png)? Pozdrawiam całym sercem i duszą Ciebie, Szynkę013, DarknessEyesa, Lighta22, Wedkarskiego, Umarlaka, Pirra, Wojtiego2000, Azkartana, B.i.o. Hero (chwała ci!), Czerwonego Tegesa, Mysleca, Nanakiego, Sovq, Songo123, Milixa1098, BrunoTomka, Pawelawadera, Baakamono (aka Ponurak), oczywiście Oska Swifta i każdego, kto przeczytał mój wywiad http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. Czołem! ;Okej, dzięki za wywiad. Cześć. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- I tak oto dobiegł końca wywiad z Marchewką. Dzięki mu za znalezienie czasu i za chęć zmierzenia się z moimi pytaniami. Znasz kogoś ciekawego, kto ma doświadczenie i chce się nim podzielić? Nominuj go. — Pio387 Dyskusja Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach